helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This is a page of members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current (as of December 2009) *Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *Junjun (ジュンジュン) *Linlin (リンリン) 5th Generation (2001) *Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) - Leader Jun. 2, 2007-present *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) - Sub-leader 6th Generation (2003) *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) 8th Generation (2006/2007) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *Junjun (ジュンジュン) *Linlin (リンリン) 9th Generation (TBA) *TBA Former Members First generation (1997) *Nakazawa Yuuko(中澤裕子, graduated April 15, 2001) *Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩, graduated January 7, 2000) *Iida Kaori (飯田圭織, graduated January 30, 2005) *Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ, graduated January 25, 2004) *Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香, graduated April 18, 1999) Second generation (1998) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭, graduated May 5, 2003) *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里, left April 14, 2005) *Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香, graduated May 21, 2000) Third generation (1999) *Goto Maki (後藤真希, graduated September 23, 2002) Fourth generation (2000) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華, graduated May 7, 2005) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ, graduated May 6, 2007) *Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美, graduated August 1, 2004) *Kago Ai (加護亜依, graduated August 1, 2004) Fifth generation (2001) *Konno Asami (紺野あさ美, graduated July 23, 2006) *Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴, graduated August 27, 2006) Sixth generation (2003) *Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴, left June 1, 2007) *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里, graduated December 15, 2010) Seventh generation (2005) *Kusumi Koharu (久住小春, graduated December 6, 2009) Eighth Generation (2006/2007) *Junjun (ジュンジュン, graduated December 15, 2010) *Linlin (リンリン, graduated December 15, 2010) Leadership Leaders Subleaders This position was established on April 21, 2001 , when Kaori Iida became the second leader. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, sixth, and eight generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth generation **Kei Yasuda → Rika Ishikawa **Mari Yaguchi → Hitomi Yoshizawa **Kaori Iida → Nozomi Tsuji **Maki Goto→ Ai Kago *Seventh generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up Singles: Ai no Tane, Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (with Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka) Singles: Summer Night Town, Daite HOLD ON ME!, Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (without Fukuda Asuka) Singles: Manatsu no Kousen, Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (with Goto Maki) Singles: LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (without Ishiguro Aya) Singles: Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) Singles: Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (without Ichii Sayaka) Singles: I WISH, Renai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (without Nakazawa Yuko) Singles: The Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) Singles: Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, Souda! We're ALIVE, Do It! Now *12 Members Line-Up (without Goto Maki) Singles: Koko ni Iruzee!, Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima, AS FOR ONE DAY *11 Members Line-Up (without Yasuda Kei) Singles: - *15 Members Line-Up (with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Fujimoto Miki) Singles: Shabondama, Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (without Abe Natsumi) Singles: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) Singles: Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago, THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (without Iida Kaori) Singles: Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (without Yaguchi Mari) Singles: - *9 Members Line-Up (without Ishikawa Rika) Singles: - *10 Members Line-Up (with Kusumi Koharu) Singles: Iroppoi Jirettai, Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan *8 Members Line-Up (without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) Singles: Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (with Mitsui Aika) Singles: Egao YES Nude, Kanashimi Twilight *8 Members Line-Up (without Yoshizawa Hitomi) Singles: - *7 Members Line-Up (without Fujimoto Miki) Singles: - *9 Members Line-Up (with Junjun and Linlin) Singles: Onna ni Sachi Are, Mikan, Resonant Blue, Pepper Keibu, Nai Chau Kamo, Shouganai Yume Oibito, Nanchatte Renai, Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (without Kusumi Koharu) Singles: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, Seishun Collection, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game